New Live
by cuttiekyu
Summary: it's wonkyu story


**New Life**

**Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Choi Minho**

** Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

** HanChul (kyuhyun's parent)**

** KangTeuk (siwon's parent)**

**Genre : family, romance**

**Warning : BL, typo(s)**

**Summary : just wonkyu story (again)**

**Happy Reading**

Namja tampan dengan setelan jas resmi memasuki ruangan yang merupakan ruangan pimpinan hyundai corp, namja yang bernama lengkap lee hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil eunhyuk ini menghampiri namja yang tidak kalah tampan, emm mungkin lebih tampan yang tampak sibuk dengan berkas – berkas penting di balik meja kerjanya, diatas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca tebal dengan tulisan Choi Siwon sebagai CEO Hyundai.

"sajangnim, ini berkas dari perusahaan kawasaki" ucap eunhyuk sambil meletakkan sebuah berkas bermap biru diatas meja kerja siwon, sedangkan namja tampan pemilik dimple smile menawan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, terlihat sekali namja tampan itu sedang terburu – buru.

"santai saja siwon-ah, kau seperti sedang dikejar – kejar setan saja" komen eunhyuk, namja yang sering dipanggil monkey ini mulai menghilangkan panggilan formalnya pada siwon, mereka memang sudah mengenal lama tetapnya sejak SMP jadi wajar kalau dia sering berbicara informal pada siwon.

"sebentar lagi jam delapan hyung" jawab siwon tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas kertas – kertas itu.

"biasanya kau juga pulang lebih dari jam Sembilan malam" sahut eunhyuk, namja tampan ini mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan nyaman yang ada diruangan siwon

"ini berbeda hyung" sahut siwon, yahh sudah selama seminggu ini, siwon, CEO Hyundai Corp yang biasanya suka lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang selalu pulang tidak lebih dari jam delapan malam, walaupun ada meeting penting sekalipun siwon akan meningalkan meeting tersebut dan tetap pulang, tentu saja hal itu membuat seluruh karyawan Hyundai corp bingung, pasalnya siwon adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tanggung jawab, dia tidak akan pulang kalau pekerjaannya belum selesai, namun eunhyuk yang mengetahui apa alasan sebenarnya atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini melakukan hal itu hanya dapat tersenyum maklum walau kadang eunhyuk menggerutu dan mengumpati siwon karna akhirnya dia yang harus menggantikan pekerjaan siwon.

Nit nit, jam di meja kerja siwon berbunyi, menandakan sekarang sudah tepat jam delapan malam, mendengar alarmnya sudah berbunyi siwon langsung membereskan meja kerjanya, lalu menyambar jasnya yang tersampir di kursi, "hyung aku pamit duli" ucap siwon

"yahhh siwon, aku kemari untuk minta tanda tanganmu" protes eunhyuk

"besok saja, aku harus pulang" jawab siwon

"kau ini, lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan dengan pihak Kawasaki nanti malam?" Tanya eunhyuk

"kan ada kau yang bisa menggantikanku hyung" jawab siwon enteng

"jangan main – main siwon ini klien penting" ucap eunhyuk kesal

"aku tidak main – main, bukankah kau kuangkat sebagai wakilku untuk menggantikan tugasku kalau ada urusan penting hyung" jawab siwon dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata eunhyuk, dia tau kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"hah baiklah aku menyerah, hati – hati di jalan, sampaikan salamku pada minho dan kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk akhirnya

"tentu saja" balas siwon lalu namja tampan itu bergegas meninggalkan eunhyuk menuju audi R8nya yang sudah terparkir di depan gedung kantornya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada security yang mengambilkan mobilnya dari basement siwon mulai melajukan mobil kesayangannya itu dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumahnya.

Begitu sampai dirumahnya yang megah, tanpa repot – repot untuk memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi siwon langsung memasuki rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya selama dua tahun itu.

"hyung pulang baby" ucapnya, dia tau jam segini pasti istri manisnya sudah menunggunya pulang

"sttttt jangan berisik hyung, minho sedang tidur" jawab kyuhyun dari ruang tengah, namja siwon langsung menghampiri kyuhyun, di atas sofa ruang tengah dilihatnya sang istri sedang duduk sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang berbalut selimut biru ditangannya.

"aigo, uri minho sedang tidur" siwon meletakkan tas kerjanya asal lalu menghampiri sang istri dan buah hatinya yang tengah tertidur lelap di dekapan sang mommy, siwon tersenyum senang melihat bayi mungil, menggemaskan nan tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu, rasa lelahnya langsung menghilang ketika melihat sang istri dan juga baby kecilnya.

"sini kyu biar hyung gendong" ucap siwon sambil mengambil alih minho dengan perlahan, siwon sudah merindukan bayi lucu dan sehat yang dilahirkan kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu itu. Yahh inilah alasan siwon selalu pulang cepat, ayah baru itu tidak bisa jauh – jauh dari sang anak, bukan hanya pulang cepat namun saat jam makan siang pun siwon lebih memilih pulang untuk melihat putranya juga sang istri tercinta, dia tidak ingin melewatkan perkembangan – perkembangan kecil putranya ini.

"hyung aku siapkan makan malam dulu" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis ini berajak ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sudah dibuatnya, memberikan kesempatan untuk siwon menikmati waktu berdua dengan putra mereka.

"baby min, daddy merindukanmu" ucap siwon lembut sambil memandang wajah mungil bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya, walaupun siwon masih takut – takut untuk menggendong minho, namun namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini bahkan rela belajar dari umma dan mertuanyanya untuk bisa menggendong minho.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana siwon mengajak minho berbicara, ibu muda ini masih tetap menata makanan yang telah dipanaskannya di atas meja.

"baby, apa saja yang baby min lakukan hari ini?" Tanya siwon sambil mengelus pipi bulat minho

"emmm, minho sedikit rewel hari ini hyung mungkin karna tadi sangat ramai, banyak sekali yang datang untuk melihat minho" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, teman – temannya dan siwon, lalu kerabat keluarga besar cho dan choi mengunjunginya sore tadi, minho yang memang belum terbiasa dengan keramaian tidak lepas sedikitpun dari kyuhyun, bayi tampan ini akan memangis kalau ada yang menggendongnya selain sang mommy.

"benarkah? Wahh uri minho sudah memiliki penggemar walaupun masih kecil" ucap siwon bangga, tidak diragukan lagi putra pertama pasangan wonkyu ini memang mewarisi ketampanan daddynya.

"baby min, kenapa tidur terus daddy kan mau main denganmu" ucap siwon sambil menoel – noel pipi gembul minho karna bayi mungil itu sejak tadi tertidur dengan sangat lelapnya, padahal siwon sangat merindukan celotehan tidak jelas minho. "kyu kenapa minho tidur terus?" Tanya siwon

kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan suaminya, "hyung minho masih bayi, wajar kalau dia tidur terus" jawab kyuhyun malas, suaminya ini benar – benar aneh.

"hehe, hyung kan ingin mendengar suaranaya" sahut siwon, tangannya terus menoel – noel pipi minho, membuat bayi mungil itu akhirnya merasa terganggu, badannya menggeliat pelan di dalam selimut birunya, tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan mungil menggesek – gesek wajahnya sendiri, mungkin merasa geli pada sentuhan siwon di pipinya, perlahan suara tangis minho mulai terdengar, bayi mungil ini sepertinya mulai terganggu dengan kelakuan daddynya.

"aigo, baby terbangun eoh? Maafkan daddy ne" sesal siwon sambil menciumi pipi minho, walaupun sebenarnya namja tampan ini senang karna bisa mendengar suara putra kesayangannya.

"hyung kenapa kau membuat anak kita menangis?" Tanya kyuhyun sebal, pasalnya minho akan susah untuk tidur lagi

"hehe mian baby, hyung tidak sengaja" sesal siwon sambil cengengesan

Kyuhyun mengambil minho dari gendongan siwon, namja manis ini lalu mendekap bayi munggilnya berusaha membuat tangisannya berhenti sambil sesekali menepuk – nepuk pantat minho pelan.

"sepertinya dia lapar kyu" ucap siwon sambil mendekati kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk nyaman di sofa

Kyuhyun memandang wajah bayinya yang sedikit memerah karna menangis, "apa baby lapar?" Tanya kyuhyun walaupun namja manis ini tau hanya akan dijawab tangisan putranya itu, kyuhyun lalu membuka kancing kemeja atasnya, mengarahkan wajah minho menuju dadanya, dan tangisan minho langsung berhenti ketika mulai menyusu pada kyuhyun, ditambah usapan lembut tangan kyuhyun di kepalanya membuat bayi lucu itu tenang.

Siwon hanya memandang pemandangan indah itu sambil senyum – senyum, hatinya terasa sangat hangat melihat bagaimana kyuhyun sangat mencintai putra mereka, siwon bahkan rela dinomor dua kan oleh kyuhyun setelah bayinya itu lahir, dipandangi wajah manis namja pujaan hatinya itu, kyuhyun selalu tampak mempeson, istrinya itu justru semakin mempesona setelah memiliki minho, walaupun kyuhyun terlihat agak kurusan, mungkin karna kelelahan mengurus minho yang sering terbangun tengah malam namun bagi siwon kyuhyun tetaplah yang paling sempurna.

"hyung makanlah dulu" ucap kyuhyun pelan karna melihat minho kembali memejamkan matanya masih sambil menyusu pada sang ibu.

"baiklah, sayang" ucap siwon lalu mengecup bibir kyuhyun dan dahi minho sekilas, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang menerima perlakuan manis sang suami.

Setelah selasi makan siwon segera menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah membawa minho ke kamar mereka, dilihatnya namja manis itu meletakkan putra tampan mereka ke dalam box bayi, sepertinya minho kecil sudah kembali tidur dengan lelap setelah disusui sang mommy.

"baby" panggil siwon, kedua orang tua baru itu memandang minho yang sudah tertidur dengan menggemaskan di dalam box. Siwon merangkul pinggang kyuhyun mesra, sambil sesekali member kecupan di pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun membalas perlakuan siwon dengan mengecup pelan bibir siwon, lalu namja manis itu memandang wajah tampan suaminya, "hyung, sudah selesai makan? Mandilah dulu dan jangan membangunkan minho lagi, arra?" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut kyuhyun yang menggemaskan, dipeluknya tubuh istri tercintanya itu, "hyung merindukanmu baby, kau lebih sayang minho" bisik siwon sambil membenamkan wajah kyuhyun didadanya.

"kau cemburu pada putramu sendiri hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"anny, hyung hanya bercanda baby, hyung rela kalau itu babymin" ucap siwon

"maaf karna sering mengabaikanmu" sesal kyuhyun

"mwo? Anny baby, hyung justru sanang karna kau menjadi mommy yang baik untuk minho"

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja" siwon mengangkat wajah kyuhyun, mencium bibir merah itu dalam dan lembut, mereka berciuman cukup lama, sampai siwon merasakan tepukan tangan kyuhyun di dadanya, ohh namja manis itu pasti sudah kehabisan nafas, akhirnya dengan tidak rela siwon melepaskan bibir kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"hyung, kau bau mandilah" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ahh siwon tau pasti wajah istrinya itu sudah memerah sekarang, ck padahal mereka sudah pacaran selama lima tahun dan menikah sudah dua tahun tapi kyuhyun tetap saja malu – malu, benar – benar menggemaskan.

"aigo, wajahmu memerah baby" goda siwon

"jangan menggodaku cepat mandi" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendorong dada siwon pelan.

"baik nyonya choi" patuh siwon lalu menyambar handuk yang digantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi, setelahnya tubuh tegap atletis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian siwon keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya, namja tampan itu berjalan dengan santai mengelilingi kamar sambil mengusap rambut basarnya yang masih meneteskan air dengan handuk kecil, setelah memakai pakaian santainya siwon bergabung bersama sang istri yang tengah tiduran di ranjang king size mereka.

Siwon melirik banda – benda yang berhungan dengan bayi di pojok kamar mereka, benda seperti stoler, gendongan, mainan bayi dan lain – lain,siwon baru menyadari kalau ada benda – benda itu dikamarnya. "kau habis berbelanja baby?" Tanya siwon sambil mengusap rambut kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang siwon.

"hmm? Anny" jawab kyuhyun

"lalu itu?" tunjuk siwon

"ohh, itu umma dan umma choi yang membelikannya" jawab kyuhyun

"umma? Mereka datang lagi?" Tanya siwon, siwon tidak habis fikir, ummanya dan umma kyuhyun nyaris setiap hari datang ke rumah mereka, bukan hanya datang namun setiap mereka berkunjung selalu saja membawa barang – barang yang sangat banyak untuk minho, bahkan kyuhyun dan siwon tidak perlu repot – repot membeli perlengkapan minho karna kedua nenek itu sudah membelikan semuanya.

"hummm, mereka selalu mencoba merebut minho dariku hyung, tapi minho memang anak pintar dia hanya mau digendong olehku" ucap kyuhyun senang.

"hahh, mereka itu sudah tua, tapi tidak ingat usia" gumam siwon

"huss hyung, mereka umma kita"

"iya – iya hyung tau, tapi kan tidak perlu setiap hari datang juga" ucap siwon, dia bukannya tidak senang kedua umma itu datang namun kedua appanya sering mengeluh pada siwon karna dicueki istri – istri mereka.

"biarlah hyung, aku justru senang karna banyak yang mencintai minho" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan sang suami, yahh kyuhyun dapat memakluminya walaupun dia terkadang suka kesal juga pada kedua ummanya itu, kyuhyun sangat memahami bagaimana perasaan senang kedua ummanya itu karna kehadiran minho, minho adalah cucu pertama dari keluarga besar choi dan cho jadi wajar kalau ke dua nenek baru itu selalu ingin berdekatan dengan cucu mereka.

"kau memang istri yang baik, hyung semakin mencintaimu baby" ungkap siwon tulus

"nado saranghae hyung" balas kyuhyun tak kalah tulusnya, dipandangi wajah tampan sang suami yang sekarang tengah menatapnya juga.

"sampai kapanpun choi kyuhyun adalah milik choi siwon" ucap siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun, namja manis itu tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karna itu dengan perlahan kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir siwon menempel di bibirnya, namun sebelum kedua bibir itu saling menempel suara tangisan dari arah box bayi berwarna biru itu menghentikan mereka.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, gagal sudah acara lovey doveynya dengan sang istri, sepertinya putranya itu tidak rela kalau dirinya mengklaim mommynya, "baiklah, daddy tidak akan merebut mommymu baby min" ucap siwon sambil mengelus pipi minho yang sudah kembali tenang setelah kyuhyun mengangkat bayi tampan itu dari box bayinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, namja manis ini merasa beryukur atas setiap kebahagiaan dalam keluarga kecilnya, sudah banyak hal yang dilaluinya untuk bisa bersama dengan siwon, dan sekarang dia hanya ingin selalu seperti ini, bersama siwon suami tercintanya, bersama minho, bersama seluruh keluarga besarnya, dan mungkin juga adik – adik minho nanti, kyuhyun merasa seolah – olah dia memiliki seluruh isi dunia, dan kyuhyun selalu berharap kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

**END**

**Annyeong, saya balik dengan sebuah cerita singkat tentang wonkyu fam, I hope you like this short story. Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk setiap review dan dukungan kalian selama ini, maaf kalau banyak typo dan lama sekali update ff yang belum kelar, mungkin setelah ini uptadenya akan agak lama, saya minta maaf sekali karna ini, saya sudah mulai menggarap skripsi, jadi mau tidak mau waktu untuk mengetik ff berkurang, maafnya diterima kan? Hhe. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi ….**


End file.
